lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Flower Field (Location)
The Flower Field is a massive field filled with flowers and illusions that separates Cloud Empire from Lilith Kingdom.V1: 6-1 Challenge Flower Field It is close in proximity to Mount Mango. Description The Flower Field is legendary for being the home of the Ancient Pavilion Designer, and according to Lunar, many people venture into it to meet him and learn his secrets. However, nobody succeeded. The Flower Field is dangerous, since it's easy to get lost in all of the flowers. Once you enter the field, a fog surrounds you that makes it difficult to navigate. You also come across illusions in the form of phantom hallucinations and mirror images of people you know that are designed to trip you up. The Flower Field phantoms have the rule that you must beat them within an hour or be stuck in the Flower Field for ten days. The illusions of people you know take on the personality opposite of their real-life behavior.V1: 6-5 Lunar's Mirror Shadow The Ancient Pavilion cannot be reached without passing through an invisible ward, or seal, that keeps outsiders away.V1: 6-3 Toto, Girl in Love (5) It is possible that the Ancient Pavilion Designer created the seal, as he says that it "goes against his original intention". He laments that the seal not only keeps people out, but cages the people of the pavilion inside.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Continuous Hatred History Year 630 Fu Su sold false esoterica here in this year, claiming to be the Pavilion Designer's student.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Budding Appears When the Flower Field Fairies confronted him, the Designer surprised them all by showing up and offering to actually teach Fu Su.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Twists and Turns They resided in the Ancient Pavilion from then on until the Designer's death, during or after the year 672. Fu Su put his body on a raft and sent it down the stream of Mount Mango.Dreamland - Fu Su/Past in Flower Field#Peach Blossom He then continued to live in the Ancient Pavilion. Year 680 Nikki and her friends came across the Flower Field while passing through to Cloud, and, interested in meeting the Ancient Pavilion Designer, passed the first test. Fu Su found them and was impressed, leading them to the ancient pavilion while they played hide-and-seek and caught up with friends.V1: 6-2 Mysterious Boy Fu Su They met a playful and affectionate mirror-Lunar, a sporty mirror-Kimi,V1: 6-S2 Kimi in Sport Style and a sassy mirror-Sofia.V1: 6-S3 Sexy Dancer Sofia They finally passed the four tests of the Flower Field Fairies, and discovered that the Ancient Pavilion Designer had passed away some time ago, with Fu Su living in the pavilion and refusing to move on. However, Fu Su realized it was best for him to leave the Flower Field, and left with Winter.V1: 6-11 The truth Art of War After his mentee gave up on his dream, Xiao Zong spent sixty years in the Flower Field, where there was a magic circle that froze time. This could possibly refer to the seal. He hoped for another person to relate to and talk to to come around. He indulged in food, wine, and beauty in an attempt to stimulate his mind. Then he met Zhu Yuxian, who finally helped Xiao Zong leave the flower field.Art of War#Swift Wind Name by Server Gallery Flower Field Encounter.jpeg|Flower Field from above Flower Field Pavilion.png|The pavilion References Category:Locations Category:Cloud Empire